


Protector

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters is precious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: When two people meet will love prevail?Just kidding. Kenny thinks about Butters.





	

Protector

 

Kenny sighed happily as he watched the other blonde. The other smiled happily as he listened to a story. Naturally, at the appropriate moment, he laughed, putting his whole body into it and closed his eyes.

The slight smile Kenny did have disappeared. He knew it wasn't visible unless you were really close and looking for it. But it was there and Kenny could always see it as plain as day. A constant reminder of what he had done.

The faintest sliver of a scar ran from eyebrow to cheek. The fact the boy could still use his left eye was a miracle. Kenny was pretty sure it's was because of where they lived that the boy even survived such an ordeal. But Kenny had given the scar to the precious boy, the sweet innocent angel, and for that, Kenny had sworn to protect Butters. 

He would beat up anyone who picked on his cinnamon roll. He would save him from Cartman's stupid ideas. He always tried to be on his team in every game they played, Lord of the Ring, Texans vs Mexicans, dodgeball. However, his Professor Chaos costume was a constant reminder to Kenny, so he had some issues when they played super heroes, but he would still do his best to protect him.

Light blue eyes turned themselves to Kenny. Emotions flickered across them so fast Kenny almost missed it, happiness, confusion, sadness. Kenny did not like that last one.

“Kenny,” the boy said, grabbing one of Kenny's hands. “You're doing it again.”

“Sorry Buttercup.” Kenny used his free hand to direct Butters head closer. Butters closed his eyes knowingly as Kenny kissed the scar on his eyelid. “I can't help it.”

“You just need to focus on the good things instead of one time when we were 10. On better things.” Butters leaned in to whisper into Kenny's ear. “Like last night when I rode your cock. It felt so good, I almost woke my parents in Hawaii.”

Kenny grinned. Maybe Butters wasn't so innocent with that mouth of his, but he would still protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I posted this late at night with my friend and I cuddling on a couch. She gave the summery. I laughed too hard at it and couldn't delete it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
